It's Magic, Charlie Brown
It's Magic, Charlie Brown is the twenty-first animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was first broadcast on CBS on April 28, 1981. Plot Snoopy goes to the library, and finds a book on magic. He decides to put on a magic show for the neighborhood children, calling himself "The Great Houndini," and using Sally Brown, Marcie and Woodstock as his assistants. Most of Snoopy's tricks have slight flaws to them, but his disappearing trick causes Charlie Brown to become completely invisible. However, before he can be changed back, a rain storm causes everyone to scatter. Charlie Brown returns home, where he decides to leave, declaring himself 'doomed to roam the Earth as a lost soul.' Sally then wastes no time in moving her things into his room. However, being responsible, Charlie Brown decides to feed Snoopy one more time. Confronted by his invisible owner, Snoopy is coaxed to try and make Charlie Brown visible again. However, treatments from water, coating in clay, and wearing a sheet prove useless. Shortly thereafter, Charlie Brown roams around the neighborhood, and finds Lucy in a clearing holding a football. Being invisible, he manages to sneak up on her and kick the football. Having the upperhand against Lucy's taunts, he then teases her with the ball, before forcing her to hold it in place, causing him to kick it. His triumphant laughter irritates Lucy. Furious, Lucy goes to Snoopy and demands he make Charlie Brown visible again, promising to slug Snoopy if he does not. After studying the book, Snoopy experiments on Woodstock, causing parts of him to grow and shrink, before finally perfecting the cure to invisibility. Snoopy then hops off his doghouse, and goes searching for Charlie Brown, sending his de-invisibility powers hither and tither, hoping they will cure him. Eventually Snoopy comes within range of Charlie Brown, and brings him back to the world of visibility. However, Charlie Brown is oblivious to this, and his attempts this time to kick the football are foiled by Lucy. Even though he falls flat on his back, Charlie Brown still reveals in the fact that he had previously kicked the football. Lucy scoffs at this, saying no one will believe him. When Charlie Brown suggests that Snoopy will believe him, Lucy throws an insult to Snoopy as well. Angrily, Snoopy causes Lucy to levitate into the air. Charlie Brown and Snoopy leave Lucy hanging it midair. Sometime later, Linus comes by, and uses his blanket to get her down. Voice cast *Michael Mandy: Charlie Brown *Sydney Penny: Lucy van Pelt *Cindi Reilly: Sally Brown *Rocky Reilly: Linus van Pelt *Shannon Cohn: Marcie *Brent Hauer: Peppermint Patty *Christopher Donohoe: Franklin *Bill Melendez: Snoopy and Woodstock Notes *This is the last Peanuts TV special to begin with the "A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production" credit until Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales. Starting with Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown, the credit would appear at the end again. *This is the only time in Peanuts, for both the TV specials, and strip, where the interior of Snoopy's doghouse is shown. It includes a room with exercise equipment, sports equipment, lockers, awards and trophies; and a lab with a bunsen burner, flasks and distillation equipment. *This is the first and only TV Special that Charlie Brown kicks the football, despite being invisible. Goofs *In the audience, Charlie Brown is sitting next to Linus. In a later shot of the audience, Charlie Brown is sitting next to Lucy. *How would Charlie Brown see where he is walking when he is invisible? He says that he does not know where his fingers or feet are. *Linus somehow gets his blanket back after it was cut up into pieces in the magic show. Gallery Itsmagiccharliebrownvhs.jpg Greatbdbon3.jpg Ifeellikeachocolatechipcookie.jpg Snoopywand.jpg Charliebrown&linus.jpg Snoopylevitationtrick.jpg Snoopymagicassistants.jpg Snoopymagicbook.jpg Snoopymagicrings.jpg Snoopymagictrick.jpg Franklinbox.jpg Linus&lucy.jpg Linusblanket.jpg Lucyintheair.jpg|Lucy in the sky. Get it? Peppermintpattybox.jpg Snoopymakescharliebrowndisappear.jpg 35214.png 94210.png Invisiblecharliebrownintherain.png Linusfaints.jpg Magicshowaudience.png Snoopymagichat.png External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082570 It's Magic, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/18816-Its-Magic-Charlie-Brown It's Magic, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] es:Es magia, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1981 Category:Snoopy Category:Charlie Brown Category:Lucy van Pelt